narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Islands
The Lone Islands were a territory of three islands under the rule of the Kingdom of Narnia. They were a hereditary Crown Possession; thus the Monarch of Narnia was also the Emperor or Empress of the Lone Islands. On the horizon line from Avra's most eastern point was the most eastern point of the Bight of Calormen by the Great Eastern Ocean. Geography The Lone Islands consisted of the islands of Felimath, Doorn and Avra. The main settlement was the capital of Narrowhaven located on the island of Doorn. Avra was also well populated and had a good southern harbour. Felimath had a long low terrain and was noted for its grassy meadows and lack of trees. Demographics The main population of the Lone Islands was concentrated on Doorn & Avra. The largest city was Narrowhaven, also the seat of the Governor. The population was mainly humans descended from the original human inhabitants of Narnia. Many Calormenes also lived on the islands. Many slaves lived on Doorn and Avra, and slavers frequented the slave market in Narrowhaven. The nobility mostly had their estates on the island of Avra. Government The Lone Islands have experienced several different forms of government. In the fourth century NY, the King of Narnia was given the rule of the islands as their Emperor. He appointed a governor as his Imperial representative on the islands. The Governor's seat was located on Doorn, in Narrowhaven. While the Governor held executive powers in the islands, legislative authority was held by the Council of the Lone Islands. The Council met monthly and its members frequently sat on various commissions. The Governorship lasted another two thousand years until the government of Gumpas. The islands then became a Duchy under the Lord Bern. An annual tribute was required from the islands. The laws of the islands stated that if the tribute was not paid, the debt was required to be paid out of the governor's private purse. History Early History The Lone Islands were originally settled by the descendants of King Frank I and Queen Helen during the Age of Conquest. In the early fourth century, a dragon began to terrorize the inhabitants. King Gale of Narnia, ninth in descent from Frank I, delivered the islands by slaying the dragon in 302. In return, the grateful islanders made him their emperor. Gale appointed a governor of the islands to be his representative. The islands remained under Narnian rule through the reign of Jadis (whose titles included Empress of the Lone Islands), and they may have experienced her endless winter like Narnia. Telmarine Age Before the Telmarine Conquest of Narnia, the islands were ignored by the Narnians. A notable slave trade grew up in Narrowhaven, and corruption set in. Calormenes became an increasingly common sight in the islands and the Governor's Castle fell into disrepair. Sometime around the middle of the twenty-second century, the Lone Islands ceased to pay the annual tribute due the King of Narnia. Government of Gumpas Late in the twenty-third or early in the twenty-fourth century, Gumpas became the last governor of the islands. Already known for a lenient attitude towards slavery in the islands, the government under Gumpas became notorious for corruption, lack of discipline and dubious dealings with the Calormene Empire. Burgeoning bureaucracy hampered any attempt at reform; although some, notably Lord Bern, constantly petitioned for an end to the slave trade. Gumpas spent considerable amounts of time drawing up charts and reports for the Council. The Dukedom of the Lone Islands When Caspian X visited the islands in NY 2306, he removed Gumpas as governor, and brought an end to the two thousand year old office. He established a Dukedom, with Lord Bern as the first Duke. Caspian also brought about an end to the slave trade in the islands by closing the slave market at Narrowhaven. This move soured relations with Calormen. Foreign Relations The Lone Islands had always occupied a unique position in Narnian foreign policy. Located off the coast of Calormen, they provided a link with that empire and Narnia. Their considerable distance from Narnia always meant that their Narnian loyalties were somewhat questionable. After Caspian X closed the slave market in NY 2306, the Calormenes became increasingly belligerent towards Narnia, finally culminating in the Calormene Conquest in NY 2555. Category:Locations Category:Narnian Empire Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Lone Islands Category:Islands